


Beyond the borders

by mavrrik



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед ним расстилается огромный город. Мёртвый город, оскалившийся осколками стекла в выбитых окнах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the borders

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на K-pop AUfest 2014

Чондэ просыпается от неясного чувства тревоги. Он настолько привык ему доверять, что тут же приподнимается на лежанке и окидывает внимательным взглядом темноту внутри хижины. Привычные очертания вещей там же, где и всегда, звуки за плетёными из соломы стенами знакомы. Ночная жизнь клана не намного тише, чем дневная, и сейчас Чондэ слышит, как переговариваются воины, только что вернувшиеся с охоты.

Он садится, опуская ноги на выложенный тростником пол, и с силой трёт глаза. Сон уже ушёл, но взгляд ещё немного плывёт. Чондэ натягивает первую попавшуюся майку, одёргивает штаны и выходит наружу.

Оглядевшись, Чондэ идёт к костру в центре селения. Их селение небольшое, построек пятьдесят, но в любое время дня и ночи у костра можно кого-нибудь застать. А сейчас около него сидит, задумчиво глядя на пляшущие языки пламени, его учитель.

Чонун, пожалуй, ещё слишком молод, чтобы быть учителем. Но отец и учитель Чонуна погиб, когда ему только исполнилось восемнадцать вёсен, а у шамана мог быть только один ученик.

Для того чтобы быть шаманом нужен дар, которым обладали единицы. Шаман должен держать в памяти огромное количество знаний - всё, что было известно племени. Конечно, были и книги, но они были не так долговечны.

Когда-то давно, ещё до того, как случился Великий Мор, предки придумали способ передачи мыслей от человека к человеку: особый транс, сливавший два сознания в одно. Ведущий передавал ведомому всю свою память, даже личные воспоминания. И не каждый ведомый выживал. Предки испугались открывшегося знания и не стали им больше пользоваться. Но когда случился Великий Мор, и много людей отправилось в свет, среди выживших оказался человек, переживший этот транс в качестве ведомого. Он научился определять способных воспринять его память и передал все свои знания ученику. Так, через триста вёсен после Великого Мора эти знания были всё ещё живы.

Каждый шаман, беря себе ученика, в начале обучения погружается с ним в транс, передавая ему память поколений шаманов, а затем учит его понимать эти знания.

Чен трясёт головой, пытаясь избавиться от голоса учителя, мерно звучащего будто внутри черепа, и немного нетвёрдым шагом доходит до скамьи у костра, садясь рядом с Чонуном.

\- Тихой ночи! - кивает Чондэ учителю.

Тот не сразу реагирует, завороженный танцем огня, но поворачивается к Чондэ:

\- Тихой, - за стёклами очков его взгляд совершенно нечитаем. - Не спится?

Чондэ пожимает плечами. Ему не хочется признаваться в том, что чувства обманули его, и нарваться на выговор учителя. Чонун обычно не ругается, нет. Чондэ вообще кажется, что он скорее обижается на невнимательность ученика.

\- Раз всё в порядке, то ложись обратно, - улыбается Чонун. - Завтра у меня будет тебе задание.

\- Задание? Какое? - Чондэ уже гложет любопытство.

\- Завтра, - терпеливо повторяет учитель. - Завтра на рассвете я тебя жду.

Чондэ остаётся только пожелать ему тихой ночи ещё раз и вернуться в хижину.

***

В очередной раз разрубив лиану, Чондэ выдыхает и останавливается, опуская нож. Похоже, что учитель послал его в ту часть леса, где никто никогда не ходил. Но перерезав ещё несколько ветвей, он понимает, что был не прав. Под ногами обнаруживаются странно-знакомой формы камни. Память шаманов услужливо подкидывает название - асфальт. Чондэ и раньше видел такие камни, но не в таком количестве. Вместе они образуют дорогу, по которой и идёт Чондэ.

Задание Чонуна поставило его в тупик. Он просто указал Чондэ рукой направление на запад и сказал:

\- Ты должен найти то, чего тебе не хватает больше всего. Возвращайся через семь дней, - и ушёл, не реагируя на вопросы Чондэ.

Он вздыхает, вспоминая этот разговор. Уже прошли два дня из отпущенного срока, а он так ничего и не нашёл, кроме лесных зарослей.

Наконец, очередные лианы, мёртвыми змеями опав на землю, открывают в чаще просвет, в который Чондэ выглядывает, как в окно. Выглядывает и ахает, не веря своим глазам.

Перед ним расстилается огромный город. Мёртвый город, оскалившийся осколками стекла в выбитых окнах. Сеул, догадывается Чондэ. В памяти шаманов есть много воспоминаний о нём. Чондэ прикрывает глаза и видит те же здания, но не в каменно-сером цвете стен и зелёном цвете выросших за прошедшие вёсны растений, а в ярких неоновых лучах. Видит множество людей на асфальтовых дорогах в необычной одежде, видит машины на широких дорогах, видит самолёты, оставляющие белые нити облаков за собой.

Чондэ резко выныривает из омута воспоминаний и с удивлением обнаруживает влажные дорожки слёз на лице. Утерев их рукавом куртки, он поднимает оброненный нож и идёт по направлению к городу.

Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться, думает Чондэ. Может, люди, жившие здесь, уже давно в свете, но это не означает, что в этих развалинах нет ни одной живой души.

Асфальтовая дорога ведёт из леса вниз с небольшого холма, у подножия которого и стоит первое здание. Ничем не примечательный дом с плоской крышей, на которой за много вёсен уже вырос небольшой лес. Чондэ заходит внутрь, минув дверной проём с отсутствующей дверью. И тут его встречают вездесущие растения, изумрудно-золотым ковром покрывающие пол. Чондэ, присев, проводит по нему рукой. Раздаётся писк, и спугнутое им семейство мышей отправляется искать другое место обитания.

Дом почти пуст. Только в том помещении, которое память шаманов определяет как кухню, Чондэ находит остовы каких-то приспособлений для приготовления еды. Он с любопытством заглядывает внутрь каждого, но ничего полезного не находит. На второй этаж дома Чондэ не рискует подниматься – лестница выглядит так, будто рассыплется в любой момент.

Он обходит ещё несколько соседних домов. Они примерно одинаковы между собой, и Чондэ решает пойти по дороге дальше, вглубь города. Чем дальше он идёт, тем выше становятся здания, загораживая собой солнце. Как же люди раньше жили здесь, в этих каменных лабиринтах, думает Чондэ, запрокидывая голову, чтобы увидеть крышу высокого дома. Он замечает, что солнечные лучи, позолотившие стены здания в конце дороги, начинают становиться оранжевыми. Закат близко, пора подумать об убежище на ночь, решает он.

Чондэ оглядывается в поисках входа в большой дом. Массивные створки из какого-то дерева ещё не сгнили, но дверные петли поворачиваются с трудом, и ему приходится налечь на дверь плечом. Скрипнув, она поддаётся, и Чондэ, отряхнувшись, осматривает огромный зал, раз в пять больше зала совета, в который вмещаются все люди их клана. Он замечает в другом конце зала лестницу, на этот раз каменную. Чондэ решает забраться повыше, чтобы взглянуть на город с высоты, но здание оказывается слишком высоким, лестница – слишком крутой, и уже на двадцатом повороте он устаёт.

Завтра, говорит себе Чондэ, я залезу на крышу завтра. Он сворачивает с лестницы и заходит в первый попавшийся проём. Эта комната встречает его пустотой и сыростью, но Чондэ находит небольшой сухой уголок у окна.

Он снимает с себя куртку, раскладывает её на полу и с удовольствием растягивается поверх. Потянувшись, Чондэ вынимает из-за пояса нож и кладёт рядом с собой. Голода он не чувствует, учитель многому его научил. Комнату затапливают сумерки, и Чондэ почти мгновенно засыпает.

***

Он так и не понимает, что вырывает его из объятий сна в этот раз: шорох, чужое дыхание или что-то ещё, но среагировать он не успевает. Незнакомец оказывается быстрее, и Чондэ замирает, ощущая холод металла у своего горла.

\- Кто ты?

А вот голос чужака подводит, думает Чондэ, в нём явно слышится страх.

\- Кто ты? – уже твёрже произносит незнакомец, почти вжимая нож в кожу. – Ну?!

\- Я просто путешественник, - стараясь, чтобы голос звучал испуганно, говорит Чондэ.

Ещё не рассвело, и темнота и помогает, и мешает. Но глаза уже немного привыкли, и Чондэ рассматривает силуэт чужака. Тот небольшого роста, даже ниже Чондэ, и нож подрагивает в его руке.

Чондэ начинает потихоньку напрягать мышцы для броска. Как любил повторять Чонун в ответ на его причитания «зачем шаману воинские приёмы?» – никогда не знаешь, что может спасти тебе жизнь. И вот сейчас Чондэ распрямляется отпущенной пружиной, выбивая нож, звякнувший об пол, из руки чужака и сжимая собственную руку вокруг его шеи.

Незнакомец придушенно вскрикивает и пытается вырваться, но Чондэ держит крепко и перехватывает его руки, прижимая их к телу чужака, и стискивает своими коленями его ноги. Подёргавшись ещё немного, незнакомец обмякает в хватке Чондэ.

\- Ну, - весело произносит Чондэ на ухо чужаку, - а ты кто?

Тот бурчит что-то неразборчивое, но явно оскорбительное себе под нос, а затем говорит уже громче:

\- Минсок, третий сын вождя, воин Холода.

Чондэ не выдерживает и смеётся:

\- О грозный воин Холода, что же ты не заморозил меня своим ледяным прикосновением?

Тот фыркает в ответ и неожиданно спокойно просит:

\- Может, отпустишь меня? Обещаю, что не убегу.

Чондэ недоверчиво хмыкает, но разжимает хватку.

За окном уже рассвело, и он может, наконец, рассмотреть чужака. У Минсока рыжеватые волосы, быстрые карие глаза, высокие скулы и слегка выступающие передние зубы, отчего он напоминает Чондэ белку, и ему снова становится смешно.

\- Да перестань ты улыбаться! – недовольно бурчит Минсок, отряхиваясь. На нём надеты свободные коричневые штаны, сандалии, короткая накидка на голое тело и несколько ниток бус на шее разных оттенков синевы. – И отдай мне нож, отец меня на порог без него не пустит.

Чондэ с недоумением оглядывается в поисках требуемого, а затем, поёрзав, понимает, что он сидит на этом самом ноже. Минсок смотрит на него, корчащегося от смеха, с недоумением до тех пор, пока Чондэ не выуживает злополучный нож из-под себя. И хохот в пустоте комнаты звучит уже на два голоса.

Отсмеявшись, Чондэ поднимается на ноги и протягивает оружие Минсоку:

\- Держи, - тот благодарно кивает.

\- Может, всё-таки назовёшь своё имя? – спрашивает он, убирая нож в чехол на поясе.

\- Чондэ, ученик шамана, - Чондэ протягивает ему ладонь.

Минсок с недоумением на неё смотрит, а потом его лицо светлеет, и он шагает вперёд, сокращая между ними расстояние. И прежде чем Чондэ успевает запротестовать, Минсок прижимается своими губами к его губам и отстраняется.

Дар речи Чондэ обретает не сразу:

\- Что ты делаешь? – он с недоверием прижимает руку ко рту.

Минсок пожимает плечами:

\- Это обычное приветствие в нашем племени. Постой, - он вдруг напрягается, рефлекторно ложа руку на чехол с ножом. – Ты ведь не собираешься меня за это проклясть?

\- Проклясть? – глаза Чондэ округляются ещё сильнее. – Как?

\- Ну ты ведь шаман, а я, кажется, оскорбил тебя, - как маленькому ребёнку, осторожно объясняет Минсок.

Чондэ потирает лоб:

\- Видимо, в наших кланах разное представление о том, что должен делать шаман.

Минсок задумчиво кивает в ответ.

***

На крышу дома они поднимаются вместе.

Минсок рассказывает о своём племени, об отце и о семье. Также он говорит, что племя живёт на берегу реки и горы вокруг города считаются краем света, куда никто не отваживается заходить. В ответ на это Чондэ рассказывает об их селении в лесу за горами, о других селениях, с которыми их клан торгует, рассказывает об учителе. Чондэ чувствует, что с Минсоком ему очень просто говорить. В родном клане с шаманами считались, к ним ходили за советом, но в остальное время старались избегать.

Минсок же легко удивляется его рассказам, забавно приоткрывая рот, смеётся над его шутками и достаточно колко шутит в ответ. Чондэ бы очень хотелось назвать его своим другом.

Наконец лестница, казавшаяся бесконечной, упирается в голубое окошко неба. Чондэ вдыхает свежий ветер, отдающий речной влагой, и довольно щурится от солнца.

\- Идём, - машет ему Минсок, уже успевший дойти до края крыши.

Чондэ идёт следом, и у него захватывает дух. Город огромен, он простирается на многие мили, а вокруг зелёной стеной стоят леса, которые кольцом окружают горы. И его разрезает на две части синяя лента реки, блестящая от солнечного света.

Минсок рукой показывает место, где находится их поселение, у самого берега реки:

\- Это мост, - кивает Минсок на огромное каменное сооружение через реку. – Наши шаманы говорят, что на нём обитают духи реки, и запрещают нам приближаться, чтобы не прогневать их.

Чондэ хмыкает:

\- А хоть кто-нибудь пытался его перейти?

В ответ Минсок смотрит на него, как на помешанного, и Чондэ больше об этом не спрашивает.

Они спускаются по бесконечной лестнице вниз и выходят на дорогу. Минсок просит подождать его и быстро возвращается с тушкой небольшого зверька. Чондэ раньше таких никогда не видел. Минсок называет их сокрами. Потомки собак и крыс, догадывается Чондэ, в памяти шаманов есть воспоминания о собаках, давно не встречающихся людям.

Минсок поджаривает сокра на костре и делит тушку пополам. Чондэ только сейчас понимает, как сильно он проголодался, и они быстро уплетают мясо.

За едой и разговорами Чондэ не сразу замечает, как солнце начинает клониться к горизонту.

\- Мне нужно возвращаться, - с сожалением говорит он. – Учитель ждёт меня через семь дней, и сегодня истекает четвёртый, а мне ещё нужно успеть добраться до селения.

Минсок понимающе кивает и неожиданно протягивает Чондэ руку:

\- Рад был узнать тебя, ученик шамана Чондэ, - и улыбается ему чуть насмешливо.

Чондэ сжимает его ладонь в ответ, возвращая улыбку.

\- Если сможешь, приходи в город снова через две луны. Я буду ждать на этом же месте, - говорит Минсок.

\- Я не могу дать такого обещания, - вздыхает Чондэ, набрасывая на плечи куртку, на которой он сидел возле костра. – Но попытаюсь.

Минсок кивает и почти сразу же исчезает за углом соседнего здания. Чондэ гасит костёр и возвращается на дорогу.

На краю леса он поворачивается и смотрит на Сеул в лучах закатного солнца. Чондэ только сейчас понимает, что выполнил задание Чонуна. И он знает, что вернётся.


End file.
